1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for generating fog that does not contain any particular contaminates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various flow visualization devices have been advanced for generating a fog, but the fogs produced leave residue when the water droplets forming the fog evaporate. When using a fog for determining the flow characteristics within a clean room, it is essential that the fog being used does not add contamination and leaves no residue upon evaporation. Thus the water droplets forming the fog have to be relatively pure and with no substantial size contaminated particles carried in them.
Present fog generators generally are not sufficiently clean or non-contaminating to be satisfactory for clean room use.